La Mejor Navidad
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Bella intenta zafarse de una invitación para la cena de navidad con los Cullen, no queriendo recordar lo vivido la ultima navidad con ellos. Pero Edward quiere cambiar ese recuerdo ¿Cómo lo hara? ¿Qué hara para convertirla en la mejor navidad?


_**Hola!!**_

_**Pues si, he decidido participar en este lindo concurso. Espero que acepten mi historia. Y si no, espero que al menos les guste.**_

Cullen Christmast Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot: La mejor navidad  
Nombre de la Autora: T. G. Kira  
Personajes: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Bella intenta zafarse de una invitación para la cena de navidad con los Cullen, no queriendo recordar lo vivido la ultima navidad con ellos. Pero Edward quiere cambiar ese recuerdo ¿Cómo lo hara? ¿Qué hara para convertirla en la mejor navidad?"

- Vamos Bella, es navidad y mis papas quieren verte, te extrañan mucho, yo te extraño mucho, todos te extrañamos mucho- suplicaba mi amiga Alice. Mañana era navidad y ella quería que fuese a visitarla a ella y a su familia. Amaba a la familia Cullen se habían convertido en mi familia, pero había un pequeño problema, empezaba con Edward y terminaba con Cullen, el hermano mayor de Alice. No bromeaba cuando dije que amaba a esa familia, y había llegado a amar mucho a ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes.

-No se Alice, tengo trabajo que hacer- necesitaba una excusa para poder zafarme de mi amiga, la verdad era que no quería encontrarme con cierta personita.

-No me pongas el pretexto del trabajo, ven a divertirte. ¿O es que ya no nos quieres?- pude imaginarme el puchero que en ese momento estaba haciendo y me reí.

-Sabes que no es eso, yo te quiero mucho a ti y a tu familia.- dije, me sentía mal por no verla, sabía que ella me extrañaba y yo también la extrañaba a ella.

-Entonces ven, ¿si?- rogo con su vocecita de niña pequeña.

-Lo pensare Alice, luego te llamo- corte la plática antes de que mi mejor amiga siguiera con sus suplicas y yo cediera.

Todo el día había estado pensando en la posibilidad de ir con ellos, habían pasado ¿Qué? 5 años, el debió olvidarlo yo también debería, ¿verdad? Suspire cansada mientras entraba en mi casa, por mi mente pasaban todos los buenos tiempos que había pasado en la mansión Cullen, todos habían sido muy buenos conmigo y yo me había alejado así por así de ellos. Era una ridiculez por la cual me había separado de la que yo llamaba mi familia pero él lo había hecho todo tan difícil para mí, desde el momento que llegue a esa casa él se hizo cargo de que lo pasara mal, que no me sintiese bienvenida de que no desease volver, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en el que me llamaba, me hipnotizaba, me encantaba era quizás lo que más me frustraba, después de un tiempo su molestia se volvió en indiferencia y al menos eso me hizo volver a estar tranquila cuando Alice me arrastraba a su casa a jugar o hacer la tarea. Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice, me había acogido como su hermanita honoraria, y aparentemente sus padres disfrutaban de mi presencia; incluso los hermanos Hale, la novia de Emmet y el "futuro" novio de Alice me querían, así que el problema era de Edward no mío, era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Yo jamás le había hecho nada malo, así que no debía temer de él. Con los años paso lo irremediable, me enamore de él. ¿Por qué? fácil, el era un chico encantador cuando no me ignoraba, a veces me mostraba una faceta completamente diferente a la que yo conocía. Una vez cuando me tropecé en las escaleras el fue demasiado amable conmigo, parecía preocupado por mí, y me alegre por ello. Deseaba que él me viera con amabilidad aun que fuese solo un momento. Desde esa vez, tenía mis accidentes frente a él cuando no había nadie, ridículo, lo sé, pero ¿que mas podía hacer para que el me viese así?

Los años pasaron y las cosas no cambiaban, pero de vez en cuando él me sonreía, lo hacía yo sabía que esa sonrisa era para mí, me mentía claro está, me mentía para sentirme feliz, para no sentirme rechazada. Una navidad ellos me habían invitado, era la navidad antes de entrar a la universidad, me iría de la ciudad y no volvería a verlo.

El recuerdo de esa noche es el más dulce y al mismo tiempo el más amargo de todos. Salí al patio un momento, para estar sola. Todos estaban muy animados adentro y yo no quería poner de mal humor a nadie. La navidad con los Cullen siempre era muy divertida, desde los inventivos juegos de Emmet, las hermosas palabras de Carlisle a la hora del brindis y las deliciosas cenas de Esme, en esa familia todo era perfecto y a veces sentía que yo no encajaba pero a ellos parecía no importarles.

-La noche está muy fría- había dicho una voz a mi espalda, inmediatamente supe quien era.

-Así es- fue mi simple contestación.

-¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

-Pensaba-

-¿en qué? claro si se puede saber- dijo en tono irónico, cosa que me molesto.

-En que extrañare venir a tu casa, extrañare a tu familia.- conteste con nostalgia.

-¿me extrañaras a mi?- pregunto con una mirada un tanto rara.

-Pu-pues sí, aunque no lo creas te aprecio mucho- era casi verdad.

-En serio. ¿Me aprecias? Lástima que el sentimiento no es mutuo- sus palabras me dejaron fría, aun mas.

-Que lastima que para ti siempre haya sido una molestia. Te pido perdón por eso y te aseguro que después de hoy no me veras mas, te lo prometo- dije intentando mantener las lagrimas a raya.

-¡Siempre has sido una tonta, Swan!- grito muy molesto, entro a la casa dando un portazo dejándome ahí afuera confundida y dolida. Lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas pero intente que no siguieran fluyendo. Entre a la casa me despedí de todos y volví a la mía, mis padres ya se habían dormido, así que me encerré en mi cuarto para llorar, era un llanto por muchas cosas, confusión, dolor y molestia. Pero la promesa que le había hecho la cumpliría, el no me volvería a ver jamás.

A la mañana siguiente después de pensarlo mucho, de remover cosas que dolían tome mi decisión.

-Hola Bella.-saludo ella muy feliz, quizás pensaba que le llamaba para decirle que si llegaría.

-Alice, llamaba para decirte que no podre ir esta noche, lo siento mucho. Saluda a tu padres de mi parte, dale besos a Emmet y a Jasper y dale una patada a Rosalie por mí, ¿si?-

-Pero….- la corte antes que argumentara más.

-Adiós, te quiero-

Ya que había mentido y hoy no tenía trabajo, pase todo el día en la cama, deseando un chocolate caliente porque casi moría de hipotermia por el frio. La mañana fue muy fría, pero en la tarde subió un poco la temperatura lo que me dio el calor suficiente para salir de mi cama y llamar a mis padres y desearles una feliz navidad, no es como si a ellos les importara mucho, estaban viajando por el Caribe lo que me llevaba a pasar esta navidad completamente sola. ¿Acostumbrada a ello? si lo estaba, hace cinco años que las navidades las paso sola y había aprendido a cómo hacerlo. Con un tazón de sopa instantánea frente al televisor viendo viejas películas navideñas, era la mar de divertido, si notan el sarcasmo.

Cuando la noche cayó estaba más que preparada para mi navidad, hasta que a mi ruidoso vecino de abajo se le ocurrió empezar su fiesta temprano. Cuando el ruido de sus súper parlantes no me permitió ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos supe que era el momento de actuar. Me cambie de ropa dispuesta a gritarle sus cuatro cosas al tipo. Baje las escaleras a una velocidad un tanto peligrosa para mi considerando mis antecedentes, estuve a punto de llegar intacta a mi destino cuando el ruedo de mi pantalón se enredo con un escalón provocando me perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a caer, por instinto cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra el suelo pero este jamás llego. Con temor abrí los ojos para encontrarme que estaba en brazos de un hombre.

-Siempre cayéndote, ¿verdad?- dijo él entre risitas, inmediatamente supe quien era él. Me aleje de el como si su tacto me quemara.

-Mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?-

-No el suficiente- conteste tajante mientras me daba vuelta para regresar a mi departamento. Que se pudra mi vecino y su infernal ruido.

-Hey, ¿esa es forma de hablarle a un amigo? Al menos di "Feliz Navidad" ¿no?- dijo mientras me seguía por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

-No veo a ningún amigo mío aquí- dije mientras sacaba las llaves de mi departamento. Abrí la puerta a toda prisa y en cuanto entre tire la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el grito de dolor detrás de mí. Me gire para ver que la mano de Edward había sido estrujada por la puerta, su cara mostraba la mueca del dolor, que seguro era muy intenso. Lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza fue la preocupación y la culpa.

-Edward lo lamento. Entra, tengo que curarte la mano- dije halándolo hacia uno de mis sofás. Lo deje ahí mientras buscaba mi botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando volví frente a él pude ver su mano, estaba completamente roja, y la parte de donde había quedado presionada empezaba a ponerse morada.

-Lo lamento mucho- murmure poniéndole un poco de pomada para que le calmara el dolor.

-Creo que no fue muy listo de mi parte, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no cerraras la puerta.- dijo riendo, levante la vista para ver su rostro, el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Ya no era el chico de mis memorias, ahora era un hombre, no había perdido el encanto que recordaba, no había perdido sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de alegría, ni su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida. Note que él también se me había quedado viendo, así que baje la mirada avergonzada. Avergonzada que aun después de todo el tuviera efecto en mi.

-Así que…. a que debo el honor de tu visita- dije sin mirarlo, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Vine a recoger a una señorita para la cena de navidad con mi familia- claro, venia por una chica, ¿por quién sería? ¿La vecina de al lado? no ella no, estaba casada. ¿La chica ruidosa del quinto piso? No, ella tampoco, es de inclinaciones dudosas, dudo que le guste el tipo de Edward. Pensé por un momento por quien pero no me pude imaginar quien seria.

-¿A quién?- pregunte cuando no di a quien venía a buscar.

-A ti- respondió dándome una sonrisa.

-Oh… pero yo… ¿tengo otros compromisos?- mi respuestas fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales? Ver una película tomando tu sopa- dijo señalando mi tazón.

-Pues…. yo…. – atrapada en la mentira.

-Vamos, mis padres nos esperan. Y Emmet no deja de decir que quiere verte.- mientras se ponía de pie puso su mano en mi hombro y yo me volvía a alejar.

-No quiero ir- dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con su voz triste y ¿dolida? no le conteste.- ¿Es por mi?- baje la mirada-Claro que es por mí. Soy un tonto- murmuro lo último.

-Pensé que la tonta era yo- conteste mordaz.

-Bella, yo…. lamento mucho lo que dije ese día. Lamento mucho como te trate durante tanto tiempo, y lamento aun más el haberte ignorado- dijo mientras se acuclillaba poniéndose a mi altura, podía ver claramente sus ojos verdes que estaban llenos de culpa. Me sentí mal ante su dolor, ya que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de él aun lo quería.

-No te disculpes. La verdad ya debería haber olvidado eso.- conteste con voz triste, levantándome de mi lugar para meterme en mi cuarto para cambiarme. SI él estaba ahí era porque Alice lo había mandado, así que para que hacerme de rogar. Cuando Salí de la habitación él seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que decidí sacarlo de ahí.

-Bueno, iremos a tu casa, ¿o no?- me vio durante un momento, como confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

-Si…. pero yo….vamos- camine hacia la puerta y el la abrió por mí y me dejo pasar antes, lo oí murmurar algo como "_imbécil" _pero estaba segura que fue mi imaginación. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y cuando salimos a la calle el viento helado me golpeo haciéndome estremecer por el frio. Inmediatamente sentí algo cálido que me rodeaba, me di cuenta que era la chaqueta que Edward vestía, el siguió caminando como si nada pero para mí el gesto fue realmente tierno, muy caballeroso. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, espero a que yo subiera y el cerro. Mientras conducía podía ver su rostro triste, no entendía el porqué.

Rápidamente llego a la autopista, gracias a Dios no había hielo en la carretera ya que condujo a mayor velocidad. En menos tiempo del que creí pude visualizar la mansión Cullen. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que volvían a mí, los buenos. Al estacionarnos frente a la casa me baje rápidamente del auto y corrí hacia la entrada. Quería verlos a todos, los extrañaba tanto. En un momento Edward se encontraba junto a mí, abrió la puerta, pude ver el cuadro familiar que siempre había en mi mente: Esme, Alice y Rosalie terminando la decoración en el árbol, Carlisle sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo antes de la cena. Y Emmet y Jasper correteando por la sala. Sonreí.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Exclame para que todos notaran mi presencia ahí, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y volvieron rápidamente a ver hacia la entrada.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

-Bella!!! Viniste. Mala amiga- me regaño mientras me abrazaba- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Feliz Navidad- pude ver en sus ojitos unas cuantas lagrimas.

Luego se acerco a mi Emmet, quien me abrazo tan fuerte que casi deje de respirar.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- grito mientras me ponía de nuevo en el suelo- Hermanita, ya nos tenias olvidados. Creí que ya no me querías- dijo imitando la voz de un niño.

-Como podría dejar de quererte. Eres mi hermanote- conteste entre risas.

-Hija, pensé que no vendrías, me alegro de verte. Estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi- comento Esme mientras me abrazaba maternalmente, luego Carlisle me abrazo.

-Feliz navidad, Bella- dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía junto a su esposa.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una patada en mi trasero.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.- Feliz navidad.

-Yo también te extrañe, rubia loca- dije riéndome de nuestra broma, mientras ella me abrazaba

-¿Así que la fugitiva ha vuelto?- pregunto divertido Jasper mientras me estrujaba entre sus brazos.

-Ya ves. No puedo estar alejada de ustedes.-

Estaba tan feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Me sentía completa, en familia. Cenamos muy a gusto, con la deliciosa comida de Esme, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas, sabia cosas por medio de Alice, pero no sabía que Rosalie y Emmet se casarían en unos meses, que Alice iría a New York una temporada para empezar su carrera como diseñadora o que Edward estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre como un doctor dedicado.

-Muy bien familia, es el momento de brindar- anuncio Carlisle mientras se ponía de pie tomando una copa, todos los demás lo imitaron.

-Momentos como estos son para vivirlos con la gente que se ama y se aprecia. Con la familia, porque la familia siempre está en las buenas y en las malas, recordemos que somos una familia y estamos ahí para apoyarnos, brindemos por que este año fue de bendiciones y alegrías para nosotros y porque en este día la hija que tanto queremos ha vuelto con nosotros. ¡Salud!- Las palabras de Carlisle había hecho que se me salieran unas lágrimas, pero de alegría, sabía que en esta casa siempre sería bien recibida como una hija más.

-¡Salud!- exclamamos todos.

Al finalizar la cena Alice preparo la sala para que bailáramos.

-¡Vamos Bella!- me halo hacia la sala seguida del resto de la familia.

Emmet y Rosalie bailaban muy movidos, mientras Esme y Carlisle lo hacían a su propio ritmo uno muy diferente al de la música que estaba puesta.

Alice había tomado mi mano para que bailara con ella, ella mejor que nadie sabía que por mi cuenta jamás bailaría. Mientras Jasper tomaba la cámara y sacaba varias fotos de nosotros divirtiéndonos.

Esas eran las navidades que recordaba y añoraba, llenas de alegría, risas y lo más importante llenas de amor.

Mientras bailábamos, me di cuenta que Edward no estaba ahí. Eso me hizo recordar algo.

-Oye Alice, ¿Por qué mandaste a Edward por mí? No lo hubieras molestado- Alice se me quedo viendo con cara de "¿de qué diablos hablas?"

-Yo no mande a Edward. Le conté que no vendrías, si. Pero jamás le dije: "ve a su casa y secuéstrala", aunque no sé por qué no se me ocurrió.- dijo con una risita. Su respuesta me dejo muy confundida. Me disculpe con Alice para salir un momento, ella solo busco a Jasper y empezó a bailar con él. Al salir al porche encontré a Edward viendo hacia el cielo.

-Así que te escapas de la fiesta, ¿verdad?- dije intentando sonar tranquila.

-No escapo. Pienso- fue su simple respuesta.

-Así que ¿en qué piensas? claro, Si se puede saber- dije recordando sus palabras, ante esto hizo una mueca.

-En que soy un tonto y me preguntaba si me habias extrañado estos años. ¿Me has extrañado?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Su pregunta me había sorprendido. ¿Si lo había extrañado? diablos, claro que sí. Pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Había extrañado a toda la familia y los momentos que teníamos.- desvié la pregunta un poco.

-De eso me di cuenta. Tú amas a mi familia y ellos te adoran a ti, y por mi culpa te has alejado de ellos. En serio lo lamento. Entiendo que me odies por ser un patán como fui, bien merecido lo tengo- bajo la mirada privándome de ver sus hermosos ojos.

-No te odio. Me aleje porque estaba cumpliendo una promesa. Pero al parecer no lo he hecho muy bien ya que me estás viendo- dije intentando darle un tinte de humor a la conversación tan deprimente que estábamos teniendo, pero al parecer él no lo capto ya que su rostro parecía molesto.

-Ok, perdón, no te enfades solo bromeaba.-

-Sigues siendo una tonta, Swan- dijo con amargura. Esta vez fui yo quien me moleste. Estaba siendo amable pero al parecer él seguía siendo el mismo chico que recordaba. Iba a decirle algo pero él siguió hablando.- Eres una tonta por no haberte dado cuenta que te amaba, por no darte cuenta que te amo. Y yo soy un imbécil por haberte alejado. Me gustaste desde el primer día que viniste a jugar con Alice, eras la única niña a la que había visto de esa forma pero tú no me mirabas, así que empecé a molestarte para que me notaras, pero tu mirada no era la que yo quería, quería que me vieras con cariño no con miedo como lo hacías. Así que deje de acercarme a ti. Pero cada vez que te lastimabas, te golpeabas o te caías me preocupaba muchísimo y en esos momentos no podía ignorarte, no me gustaba verte sufrir. A veces cuando estabas distraída yo te observaba deseando que tú me vieras, o cuando sonreías yo deseaba esa sonrisa para mí, era la cosa más hermosa, son los recuerdos que más aprecio en mi corazón. La última navidad que estuviste aquí estaba dispuesto a decirte lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que me rechazaras. Y no me equivoque, me sentí tonto y dolido. Era un niño inestable, te pido perdón por ello, por haberte dicho lo que te dije, y sé que te parecerá inmaduro y ridículo, pero aun te amo, quizás aun más fuerte que en ese entonces. Cuando Alice me dijo que no vendrías, se me ocurrió ir a buscarte y obligarte a venir. Quería verte una vez más, y tal vez me armara de valor y te dijese la verdad, tal vez pudiera arreglar el recuerdo de la última navidad que me viste. Cuando te vi esta noche mientras bajabas las escaleras, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, mas cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, fue como mi sueño hecho realidad, aunque por tus respuestas secas entendí que no lo habías olvidado como yo deseaba, yo….- se corto mientras reía tristemente- Te debo estar asustando ¿verdad? Perdóname, será mejor que vuelvas a dentro, te deben estar extrañando.- dijo bajando la mirada. No pudo ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas por su confesión. Me acerque al, y puse mis manos en su rostro haciendo que él me viera.

-Eres un tonto Edward Cullen.- dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso. La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo ante las maravillosas sensaciones que me daba el estar de esa manera con él.

-Yo también te amo. Desde hace tiempo, pero jamás me imagine que tu lo hicieras. Ahora responderé a tu pregunta. Claro que te extrañe, con todo mi corazón, jamás logre olvidarme de mi amor platónico, mi sueño imposible: Edward Cullen.- dije dándole una sonrisa, tome la mano que se había remachado en mi puerta, aun estaba morada y supuse que todavía le dolería un poco, y la subí hasta mis labios para darle un delicado beso.

El subió su otra mano por mi mejilla acariciándome como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de su lado. Inclino su cabeza y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor, haciéndome perder en el mar de sensaciones que el despertaba en mi.

El flash de una cámara nos saco de nuestra burbuja. Mire hacia un lado y ahí estaban todos los Cullen viéndonos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eso significa que Bella vendrá más seguido. Siii!!!- grito Emmet cual niño pequeño, mientras Rosalie lo abrazaba para que se estuviese quieto.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- exclamo Esme que abrazaba tiernamente a su esposo.

-A ver, deben besarse, están bajo el muérdago- dijo Alice señalando el ramito de muérdago que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas con una sonrisa maligna mientras sostenía la cámara lista para tomar fotos.

-Cariño, eso ya lo hicieron- dijo Jasper muy divertido ante el entusiasmo de su novia, ella solo hizo un puchero ganándose un beso de su amado. Edward se paró de mi lado.

-Ok, pongan atención. Esto debí hacerlo hace cinco años.- dijo Edward mientras se ponía frente a mí y se arrodillaba- Bella, ¿me darías el mejor regalo de navidad convirtiéndote en mi novia?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de ternura.

-Claro que si Edward.- el se puso de pie y me beso. No faltaron los comentarios de fondo de parte de Emmet y Alice, pero no les hice caso. Estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba y todo lo demás no importaba.

-¡Esta nevando!- escuche el grito de Alice que hizo que Edward y yo nos separáramos, Alice no tardo en correr hacia el patio halando a Jasper con ella, tomo sus manos y ambos empezaron a girar mientras los copitos de nieve caían, parecía de esas perfectas escenas que ponen en las bolas de cristal donde cae nieve.

-¡Guerra de nieva!- grito Emmet empujando a Rosalie hacia afuera. Ambos empezaron a tirarse nieve, mientras soltaban carcajadas atronadoras.

-No debería salir, se pueden enfermar- exclamo Esme preocupada al ver a "sus niños" jugando en la nieve.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Vamos por chocolate caliente, el frio no es bueno para ti- la tranquilizo Carlisle mientras la hacía entrar a la casa.

-¿Que te parece si nos divertimos?- me susurro Edward al oído.

-Vamos a jugar- exclame y ambos salimos con los demás a jugar con la nieve. Me tire en la nieve y empecé a hacer un ángel de nieve, el se dejo caer junto a mí y me imito, así creamos dos ángeles que parecían estar de la mano. Sonreímos ante la imagen, luego nos unimos a Rosalie y Emmet en su guerra de nieve, reímos como no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Esta sería la mejor navidad de todas, no solo volví con mi familia que amaba como yo a ellos. Sino que había hecho mi amor imposible realidad. Claramente, esos eran los mejores regalos de navidad que jamás podría tener. Y agradecía a la vida por habérmelos dado.

_**Muy bien, ¿que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado. **_

_**Las votaciones para el concurso inician el 22 de este mes. Dejare el link de la pagina en mi perfil, si no les guste esta historia hay otras por las que pueden votar.**_

_**Me encantaría su opinión**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
